1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports goals and more particularly pertains to a new sports net assembly for allowing users who play sports that require a goal to replace damaged netting without disassembling an entire net.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sports goals is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,507 describes a quick-attach sports net adapted for being quickly attached to and detached from a sports goal frame. Another type of sports goal is U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,139 describes a roller hockey net fastening device for attaching a roller hockey net to a desired location. U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,623 describes a combination quick connected disconnect basketball net and tote bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,099 describes a tennis net center stay and measuring device for adjusting the height of the tennis net. U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,132 describes a transportable basketball net assembly for temporary use on a basketball rim. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,838 describes an ornamental design for a net barrier for sports training.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes certain improved features such as easy and timesaving means of attaching a net to a goal.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including an attachment member for facilitating quick and easy attachment to a sports goal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new sports net assembly that would allow a user to apply the present invention to a full assembled frame assembly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new sports net assembly that would save the user time and effort when changing nets in sports goals.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a sports net assembly for use in playing sports including a frame assembly. The frame assembly has at least one vertical support member. The frame assembly has a plurality of horizontal support members. A netting assembly has a mesh portion and an attachment portion. The attachment portion is removably couplable to the frame assembly. The mesh portion is for defining a sports goal wherein the netting assembly is coupled to the frame assembly. The netting assembly is for receiving a sporting implement such as a soccer ball.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.